


The Woman I Love/The Man I Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jaljaz for Tash. </p><p>Happy Birthday Typo Queen. </p><p>(Not real... although it is mostly fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woman I Love

Aljaz can't help but stare at Janette, even first thing in the morning. She always grumbles slightly, shoves him away and gets up, refusing to let him take photos. He laughs, affectionately, teasing her a little, but lets her do what she wants. He could never say no to her. 

She is radiant when she dances, alone, with him, with Pete, with anyone. She smiles, laughs and is joyful and content. Her happiness is almost contagious and, when he sees her at the final, hands gripping Katie's and not once letting go as they bounce, laugh and generally have fun, he's in love all over again. He knows she had seen something, boredom? lonliness? in Katie, and she had done what came so naturally, she had coaxed the woman into laughing, the two had been friendly for the whole season and it was clear even now, Janette's little bit of magic had worked. He waits until the show is over, moves to hug Katie even as she moves away with Anton to talk, supposedly about something that needed doing next year, then smiles as Janette turns to him, her eyes alight with happiness. 

"Hey 'Jaz..."

"Hey Janette."

His smirk is soft even as he kisses her, his voice low. 

"I love you."

"I love you too 'Jaz..."

His laugh is soft. 

"I should hope so... little squish."

"Squish?"

"Blame Anton."

"Wasn't me."

Anton is smirking even as he passes, finally following Katie up to relax in the Clauditorium, the two of them know they have to wait for Zoe anyway so he may as well. Janette watches him go then laughs. 

"It was him... of course it was."

She doesn't mind, it's a cute name. 

"It'll do... for now."

"Well, until I can call you wife."

"So... very very soon."


	2. The Man I Love

Janette has been watching Aljaz whilst they are away over Christmas. He seems happy and she can't stop smiling at him. She loves him. She always has, since the moment he first dared to ask her out. 

Karen, of course, had been utterly smug about it but... Janette can't bring herself to mind. Aljaz is hers now. For life. 

Aljaz never seems to know she is watching him, or smiling at him, or even laughing at him sometimes, but he knows she loves him. That is enough. 

He is smiling as he joins her in the cool air, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her softly. 

"Hi..."

"Hi Squish."

She can't help but laugh at the reminder. 

"I really should thank the jolly giant for that..."

"Yes, you should. It's cute, just like you."

Despite herself Janette can't help but laugh slightly. 

"Alright... I guess I'll accept it."

Aljaz whines softly, pouts playfully and she laughs again. 

"Stop it.. you giant dork."

"Your giant dork."

"Yeah... mine."

She's smiling again even as she kisses him softly. She does love him, even when he is, truly, a giant dork. 

"So... are we walking or...?"

"Or...?"

"Well... we are nearly married."

"Tempting."

His smirk is soft. 

"We should walk... then... or."

Janette is smiling again. 

"I do love you, 'Jaz."

"I love you too Janette."

Aljaz grins slightly at the disgruntled huff from behind them. 

"We'd better go before someone tries to throw snow at us..."

Janette smirks slightly, taking Aljaz's hand and letting him lead her away into the snow and mush around the town, enjoying simply being with him. Aljaz lights up around town, seemingly excited to show her everything. She can't help but like it. He seems so proud of his town. 

"So, this was home..."

"Was."


End file.
